


I've Been Drinking

by shybookworm18



Category: Katawa Shoujo
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shybookworm18/pseuds/shybookworm18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where a drunk Hisao climbs into Hanako’s window, mistaking it for Kenji’s, who lives next door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Been Drinking

Hanako should have known something was amiss when her cat woke her up that sleepy Saturday morning. Wizard never woke her up for anything, not even if she accidentally left his food bowl empty. “Ugh, I’m up, I’m  _up_ ,” she grumbled as she threw back the covers and climbed out of her warm bed. She didn’t even think to change out of her old pink nightgown before padding out to the living room to see what Wizard wanted from her.

She wasn’t expecting to see her window wide open. Hanako didn’t  _think_  she had left it open the night before, but maybe she had. This notion left her mind at once as she took a few more steps into the room to find a shirtless guy passed out on her couch. She shrieked in shock, wondering how the hell this dude was able to open her window, and  _why_.

Her scream made the guy fall from the couch with a small yelp of pain. He slowly rose to his feet with a pained grimace on his face. Hanako backed up a few feet away as she struggled to place him. She realised it was Hisao Nakai from high school. He offered her a sheepish smile as he said, “Oh God, I’m so sorry. I thought…I thought this was Kenji’s place.”

 _At least he was polite enough to apologise,_  Hanako thought, but this didn’t weird her out any less. “Uh, he’s…he’s n-next door.” She weakly pointed a finger in the general direction of Kenji’s apartment as if she thought that would help Hisao’s sense of direction. She was vaguely annoyed that her stuttering was making a comeback, despite her trying to tame it over the years. She usually had more control over her speech, but this situation was too startling.

"Yeah, I, uh, I know that now. Thanks, Hanako." Of course he remembered her name—they’d been in the same homeroom for their senior year. She wasn’t terribly close to him, but she smiled and nodded if she happened to pass him in the street. But she hadn’t seen him since graduation and everyone in the class went their different ways. Hanako was amazed she managed to end up living next door to Kenji Setou.

"Y-You’re welcome. Er…why aren’t you w-wearing a shirt…?" She cocked her head in confusion as she tried not to stare at his chest, or the scar that spread across his skin. Grey orbs locked onto his brown eyes as she calmly awaited an answer. Now twenty five, she was no longer the timid teenager he had known in school. Her arms casually folded over her chest as Hisao struggled for an explanation. He didn’t want to admit that he’d drank too much and was just going to crash at Kenji’s, but he couldn’t think of a good excuse for himself. He didn’t know what it was about her now, but he felt slightly intimidated by Hanako’s tall stance, the confident way she carried herself, the lack of her old stutter in her voice.

"Crazy night, you know how it is." Even as he was saying this, he was all too aware that Hanako  _wouldn’t_  know how it is, whatever “it” is. Hanako had always been so cautious and withdrawn that Hisao doubted she ever did anything reckless. He awkwardly shoved his hands in his pants pockets and stared at the floor, unwilling to catch her eye.

"Uh-huh." She clicked her tongue in mild disapproval, but a small smile appeared on her pale face. It seemed Hisao hadn’t changed a bit since high school, but then again, she supposed not everyone had to grow up as fast as she did. She turned to retreat into her kitchen, asking "Do you want c-coffee…before you head home?"

"Yeah…yeah, I’d like that a lot, thanks." Maybe the coffee would help with the dull, throbbing headache that had slowly escalated since waking up. He was beginning to regret drinking so much the night before, but it was Friday night and he’d had a long week. He obediently followed her into the kitchen, feeling increasingly self-conscious about his lack of shirt. Hisao took a seat at the small kitchen table and watched Hanako move about the cramped space as she went about preparing the coffee. He had to admit that she was far from the same person he knew in high school, but he found he enjoyed seeing her so at peace with herself. "So…what’ve you been up to since high school, Hana?"

She switched on the coffee pot and leaned her back against the counter, her arms across her chest yet again. “I attended university…got a degree in…in creative writing…And…here I am…” It was a short story, but Hanako didn’t feel like she owed Hisao a full run down on  _everything_  she’d done since she left Yamaku years ago. She barely knew him, aside from he was good at science and enjoyed reading. And that he liked to party now.

"Creative writing? That sounds great. It really fits you. I majored in science, but what else is new?" He forced a laugh, feeling more out of place by the second as she peered at him with those inquisitive grey eyes. The first time he’s seen her since high school, and he’s made a huge ass f himself. "Hanako, I’m really sorry for breaking in. Can I do something to make up for it?"

"I said it was fine, r-really…You don’t have to do anything." She waved a dismissive hand in his direction as the coffee pot dinged, signaling the coffee was finally ready. She grabbed two mugs from the cabinet and poured the coffee, doctoring hers with creamer. Hanako set the coffee cups on the table and took the seat across from Hisao. She raised the mug to her lips, but was surprised to see Hisao stare at his drink, obviously deep in thought. "Hisao, you okay…?"

"Yeah, I’m fine." He shook his head as if to clear his thoughts and took a sip of his coffee. It didn’t completely get rid of his headache, but it helped a little bit. He set down his mug with an uncharacteristically serious expression on his face. "I want to make up for all this," he insisted, much to her surprise. "It was totally douchey for me to break into your house like this. Please, let me take you out for dinner or something."   
She sipped at her coffee as she considered his proposal. It wouldn’t hurt anything to go out on one date, if it could be called that. A few moments of silence had passed between them before Hanako offered him a small grin and a nod. “Y-Yeah…sure, if you really want to…I’m free tomorrow evening…if that’s a good time for you.”

"Tomorrow night’s good for me. Should I come pick you up at seven?" He couldn’t believe she had accepted his offer, but he wasn’t going to complain. Hisao didn’t know what had come over him, but he found himself wanting to spend more time with her. She seemed to have adopted Lilly’s regal demeanour, sitting up properly in her chair as she took delicate sips from her coffee. She wasn’t trying to shrink away from him, or seemed terribly nervous by his presence. This change confused and delighted him, and he wanted to see more of this grown up version of his once classmate.

"S-Sounds good to me." They spent the next half hour drinking their coffee in silence before Hisao set down his empty mug and excused himself. "There’s…there’s a front door you can use." It was a wry remark, but it showed him that she hadn’t yet forgotten his misadventure. He laughed sheepishly in reply before wishing her a good day and hurriedly showing himself out of her apartment.


End file.
